Never Enough
by Corosive frog
Summary: A depressed criminal meets a virus in Mainframe as the Hunt begins. Megabyte/OC, Lemon. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; You know I don't own ReBoot and don't pretend to. This is all for fun and I'm not making any money out of it. Plasma is the only character I created.

The gloomy darkness of level 31 was broken by the "Al's" purple neon. Everything else was creepy, dangerous-looking where the never-well-to-do and disreputable drink their lives away.

The only other light to be seen was the blue hue of And, walking on the sidewalk. After being kicked out of Al's, again, he still knocked at the door

, too drunk to know when he's not wanted. After long milliseconds of the trouble-maker's pathetic begging, the waiter still faked not seeing him. There was no way he was getting back in and was he reduced to asking customers, like miss Sally and a few other pirates, to fetch him a drink.

-"Leave us alone!"

Level 31 was the only place in Mainframe not succumbing to total panic. There was even a certain unspoken happiness to hear the former master was back, or even a certain pleasure to know that that trouble was brewing around the too-beautiful, too straight, too rich, too peaceful, too-better-than-thou sectors.

Miss Sally looked around. Not many people, nothing much different. The usual bar flies; neo-virals at a table, Herr Doktor lamenting on his "digits" nearby while Bunnyfoot tried really hard to pretend to care. Seven was across the dining room eating some "delicacy" like mesquite-grilled null sausage or web creature sirloin. Eight was certainly upstairs, enjoying a good hologram strip show.

She didn't notice the newcomer, that chrome-colored sprite at the end of the bar, looking nonchalantly out across the room.

Time for another web slug.

Plasma was not eating slugs like the web riders. She smoked them. She blindly took another slug from a small, brown opaque pouch and dropped it on hot glowing coals at the base of the small hookah she carried around. Before the tiny creature's squeals of agony went out, she took a long puff and blew out the hallucinogenic smoke towards Al's waiter who looked at her with a low brow.

If she had been a binome, she would be out on the sidewalk with And by now.

-"Oh, bite me, low life!"

She was Plasma. At just 111, she had seen things none of those pathetic little binomes would ever see if they lived to be a year. She had done enough things to be wanted by the guardians throughout the Net and took pride in it.

She met with the elite of the Supercomputer, she could have been one of them.

She had been many a guardian's fucktoy. She brought downfall to some, the others rejected her after a few night cycles and lots of trouble.

She had surfed the data storms of the web and tasted every addictive substance of cyberspace.

And she got used to it all.

It was not enough anymore. Nothing was ever enough. The only thing she had yet to experience was a User's life. She had a tiny taste of it, though. She hadn't talked to Him or anything, nobody could, but she had peeked into His soul. Not all systems are like Mainframe, the electronic playground of gaming children. In other systems, the data is about anything but every time she made sense out of it, one obsession came back over and over again.

Once, late into the night cycle, she cracked an .avi file. It showed strange sprite-like creatures with pale, mate skin. A male and a female and they were naked and fucking. Furiously.

So the ancient ReadMe files were right; User DID made sprite in his image but they couldn't be more wrong when they said that sex was a sin in the face of the User. The Almighty User himself fucked. He loved it. His World revolved around it.

Since we are made in the Almighty User's image, let's live like him!

That's when it became a quest. There is no metaphysical knowledge to gain in this World. No important Truth to find during one's runtime. No life after deletion. Just pleasure. Grab as much of it as you can before your cycles end. Her intellect knew it wasn't happiness, her body wasn't so sure. It was certainly as close as she would ever get. Lust was her quest and Mainframe wasn't the place to find it. There were no men in Mainframe, only binomes half her size she wouldn't dare to touch. Well, almost only binomes. Who else was there? The two Bobs, Ray Tracer and Matrix.

She knew Ray Tracer already. Maybe she would consider going to him again. She remembers every nanosecond of that weekend, in a hotel room of the Mountain and Cave system when they could barely keep their hands off each other. Both convicted and on the lam, both adrenaline junkies with no tomorrow. She rode him, her hands on his slim swimmer's body while her hips were going up and down on his dick...

Good memories. But now there's Mouse. Yet maybe that game of hide and seek with Mouse was just the adrenaline she needed.

Meh. No. She had played it often enough. She got tired of being caught, got tired of getting away.

Then there was Matrix. She had not slept with him, but she knew his type. Those men live through their gun, but you can't fuck through your gun. Matrix was probably useless in the sack. She couldn't understand that AndrAIa stayed with him. Maybe she had been a virgin when they first fucked and didn't knew any better.

And then Bob...

He had long, unkept hair and Web scales. He had been man enough to live through what she had seen. He might be her speed. She was getting wet just thinking about the steel-tough body he must be hiding under that white armor.

Nah. Too angelic. With his white Glitch suit, he looks like a messiah!

Plasma had no need for another messiah. She wanted a man. He was too reasonable. Reasonable people are boring.

And then there's the _other_ Bob...

The one who was about to marry Dot? Maybe...

Sure, he must look like a perfect hero, too, especially at the altar in his dress uniform.

Beware of the looks. That Bob wasn't Glitch-Bob. Oh, no! Far from being angelic, he was hiding a devil inside. He was very well a man! She could see that just after an instant of looking into his eyes. After three minutes, maybe four, there will be another woman in his bed.

Maybe it would be a good idea to stick around to be that second woman in there.

Maybe. That meant sticking around Mainframe for a long time!

Time for yet another web slug. Plasma smoked another creature and let her mind take flight, listening to the sexy saxophone music that was always playing at Al's. Yet a nagging feeling always lurked deep within her; depression, frustration. Some people are frustrated of not getting what they want, she was frustrated of not wanting anything anymore. She should want a sprite. She always wanted a sprite. But she realized it takes more than a sprite to satisfy her. It took more than surf on data storms and playing with web creatures like users play with dolphins. It took more than web slugs. It took more than gallons of I/O.

It's all not enough anymore. She needed...Life. And whatever she was living didn't taste like life anymore. To feel alive, she needs to climb on top of the tallest building in Mainframe and dive straight into the great, blue energy sea.

A feeling. Ecstasy for a billionth of a nanosecond before complete deletion, but still a feeling, something!

A few tables up, Plasma could see Mike the TV picking a fight with neo-virals.

-"Respect? What does a neo-viral know about respect?"

Hearing Mike the TV, Plasma remembered And outside and wondered how could the waiter throw him out and yet tolerate Mike. He was even smaller and therefore easier to kick out. Then again, Mikes may get on everyone's nerves, but nobody really hates him.

-"Revolution, Ah, yeah, right! Together, you don't even have the CPU power to drive a calculator!"

-"That's it! I'm gonna change your channel, pal!"

-"Stay where you are."

A voice bounced off the diner's walls that grabbed Plasma by the gut. Manliness had a voice, she had just heard it.

And then manliness had a body.

Megabyte stretched out of Mike's body. Powerful legs made of pure muscle and alien feet stood where the annoying appliance used to be. Wide shoulders towered above. To say his torso and abdomen were well built was an understatement. It was joined to his legs by a tiny round butt. She knew each of those arms of his were much stronger than twenty sprites. He had the red and blue eyes of a virus, but gazing into them couldn't prepare her to the evil she saw when he extended pipes from his hand and plunged them deep into the poor little waiter's body to infect him.

She liked it.

His metal face was not wrinkled, but certainly older than she was. His deep voice and the sophistication and the domination he had over those small binomes made him sound like he was 1010, or maybe 1011. Young ones may be good to look at, old ones are the best to fuck with. At that age, the endurance, that strength that went through the test of time aroused her even more. And all over his muscular bod were the scars of a man who has seen what few other beings in the Net have seen and live to tell about it; Web scars. Exactly what she liked about Bob except that man was no angel but deliciously evil. Tracer had no brawns. Bob was too reasonable to let his pulsions flow freely and Matrix lived by his gun. To all those three, there was such a thing as "enough". Not for Megabyte.

She wanted him! She had to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few milliseconds since the hunt had begun. Bob, the Matrixes and their friends had been ousted out of the Principal Office and were hiding somewhere in Mainframe. Megabyte knew where, but he wanted for them to attack. He waited for them. In a second or two, they would come back. They had to. To save little Enzo. The more time they took before coming back, the better it was for his other plan; turn little Enzo against them. They already had an Enzo Matrix. Wouldn't it be sweet, and fair, if the other one fought on his side?

Megabyte looked around the war room. Blue-eyed zombinomes, their minds gone, their codes enslaved, were working the control panels as if they were part of his being. He looked at the grey door of the room where Enzo was sleeping guarded by his own father, his faithful Nibbles in a robot suit infected by him.

Nibbles, Welman Matrix, Father...

Megabyte had kept the null for hours, knowing very well who he was. He called him "father" and the null responded by being his faithful pet, even though he knew he aimed at deleting his children.

But viruses don't need parents. To pretend the opposite is an insult against their kind. Then why did he keep Nibbles? Why did he call him "father" for all that time?

Father, Welman Matrix, Nibbles...

The same being he called "father" was called "dad" by little Enzo. Little brother? Maybe. He had played the guitar at his 10th birthday and gave it to him as a gift! For once, he felt like making someone feel good that day. He had always wanted to do that, for a child. He looked into his big, sparkly eyes and it made him smile. A few minutes later, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy him as a young guardian, yet not quite nullify him. Just destroy his reputation, deprive him of power. Hours later, he would fight Enzo in what should have been a fight to the death. Would he have killed Matrix that night cycle on top of the Principal Office? Oh yeah. He would have given him have a fighter's death. He should have had the same respect for him.

That's why Megabyte had to come back. He wouldn't accept a defeat that didn't mean deletion, as a virus. He had heard what Bob had planned for his alias. A fate worse than deletion. Hours and hours of a boring life as a simple sprite. He would have taken a slight pride in being deleted by another renegade. Another untapped strength of cyberspace, not in being "reprogrammed" by some holier-than-thou guardian, a coward who hides himself behind "compassion for a virus" to keep his conscience intact. A sprite who's never been true a single nano in his runtime, who knew duty but had no idea what living was.

Matrix, the same boy he had given his guitar to, would have made a villain maybe worse than him. All that was missing was...the Thirst. Let in be in the Net, the Web or even in the User's world, when someone tastes power, there is no way to go on processing without it. To not like power, to have never tasted it or even worse, to have tasted it and never abused it, to have never completely surrendered to it and let it take you wherever it could, was to have not lived a single second of your life. It is to be as incomplete as an eunuch, castrated. Bob had that power. He wouldn't abuse it. He wouldn't taste it. He wouldn't kill even on an enemy who's there to delete him. All that for his conscience!

Bob's guardian protocol made him less than a man. Once a real sprite had a tiny taste of the power Bob got from Glitch and his guardian rank, nothing else matters, let it be family, love or the sparkling eyes of a boy on his birthday. It is the ultimate drug. The only Truth.

Still in the War Room, Megabyte contemplated one of the things he had wanted for hours and finally achieved; total control of the Principal Office, not as a war-torn system but a thriving city. He didn't enjoy controlling ruins populated by nulls and injured binomes. The Principal Office he had conquered this time was worth something.

He had been very close to get that other thing he wanted, but didn't. It was the hardest one to get.

He worshiped Dot Matrix's toughness. She was the one who dared stand up to him. Only a woman like that was worthy of his love. She was strong enough to resist him, she was strong enough to be desired by him. If his plan had gone his way, she would be with him in a large bed, running her long, green fingers on his body. He would caress her soft skin out of that lingerie. Black lace, he liked to imagine like tough women wear, but most likely white one, like all brides.

On top of that, maybe she was a virgin!

Megbyte had been fantasizing about her since he came to Mainframe. He dreamed of that moment ever since Dot had kissed him and Bob was rushed to the Super Computer. It was certainly not the first time she had kissed a man. She had kissed BobBob. Maybe she even went to bed with him while he was in the Web. This time, she would go to bed with him. He would be the one running his fingers slowly from her sweet lips, down her long, swan-like neck and down her flat belly. He would be the one sucking on her breasts. Oh, he was hard just thinking about it!

At that instant, if everything had gone his way, at that very instant he would be banging Dot Matrix like nobody ever did. And she would be enjoying it. He would be balls-deep in her wet love tunnel. Sweaty on top of her, kissing and caressing her, unleashing hours of repressed passion. He would be touching her, look at her, enjoying her sweet smell... He couldn't possibly have enough senses to appreciate her.

And she would be under him, squirming in pleasure, screaming for more.

-"Oh, Bob!"

He would be Megabyte pretending to be Bob making love to Dot, she would be Dot making love to Bob. The pleasure she would get would be from Bob's body, not his. She didn't want his claws and metal face, she wouldn't have married Megabyte the virus that day. If he wanted to even come close to being desired by her, he had to pretend to be another man. Of all men, he had to pretend being that wimp, that life-less under-man, Bob. If he ever wanted to please her as himself, he would need to show his true face some second. Then, she would run away, screaming.

He liked being feared, but not like that. He wanted something else from her and he knew he would never get it because it is something that is not taken, but given. As evil as he was, he could never rape her. Maybe Matrix could be enough of a thug to do it to a female virus he lusted after but he was way more dignified than that. She wanted her to caress him. She wanted her to desire him, not just have a place where to put his dick. He wanted her whole being, not only her body. He wanted her soul. Part of it, like part of Mainframe, was not enough.

The virus was caught off guard when a sphere popped out of thin air. A portal from some place surprisingly uninteresting. Bob? No. The silhouette that come out was too petite, too feminine. Dot? No. The woman's skin was not pale green, but shiny chrome. It blinded Megabyte an instant.

-"The Principal Office War Room? Aren't you gonna rebuild your Tor? Too bad. People were talking about it all over the net. I always wanted to see inside that place."

The portal vanished and Megabyte's eyes got used to the sight. A medium-built chrome-skinned female sprite. Her black hair went straight to her shoulders. She wore a red dress with a very low neckline that showed off more than half of each of her exquisitely round breasts. It stopped just below her hips, showing off her firm, round thighs. She was wearing red heels. Her sensuous lips were smiling and her black eyes were not afraid. Oh, they were not. Nobody had ever looked at him that way before. Even Dot, when she thought he was Bob, was way too shy for that. Like her, that sprite seemed to enjoy testing his limits, but in another way. That look he saw in her eyes was the very same he had when he took over the Principal Office for the first time, hours ago. She was burning with desire inside. She had the Thirst.

Dangerous!

-"A new Tor would have been cool. Rooms and rooms of stockpiled weapons, a big throne you can control everything from, legions of infected viral guards looking after you...unless you prefer dozens of gorgeous, naked female sprites."

The girl's voice became more seductive. She couldn't hide her intentions if she wanted to, little slut! She was half his age, her head was barely reaching his chest and she was coming on to him.

Megabyte never had any "gorgeous, naked" servants. Distraction from his other ambitions. He had a taste of many a female "colleague"'s charms, though: Hexadecimal, when he got in her lair to get the Medusa bug, and then Mouse. They were definitely not the only ones. Many hours later, he still jerked off to those sweet memories, to the lovely sight of Mouse's tight, black-clad butt as she got into the modified ABC, the feel of her mouth and discrete canines on his hard shaft . The last time he ever saw her as his ally. He had banged her hard the night cycle before and the one before that. That's how she got money out of him in advance for her hacking. He hoped to do her again next night...if he was not too busy using Bob to get into the Super Computer.

But Bob got in his way...again. He had no choice after that. Nice pussy around or not, he couldn't go against his code, and his code told him to get into the Super Computer.

He also had his way with Hex, several times. It was more than sibling rivalry between them! He had seen and touched what was under that red corset of hers. Hours later, he still got hard remembering how it felt to have his large mouth on her big, round tits. Hex's pussy was the hottest he had ever touched, maybe it was the extra taboo that made it all the more exciting. Hex had a thing for bondage. Megabyte found out about it after a few seconds with her. She has asked him to tie her hands behind her back while he shoved his dick deep inside her. Hex was flashing her O mask like never before.

Herr Doktor didn't knew how right he was when the raging Hexadecimal was prisoner, legs and arms spread. Good thing he didn't talk too much about it, Megabyte would have jumped on her to fuck her brains out and would have been zapped like a moth who got too close to a bug lamp.

But by that time, Bob was in Hexadecimal's dreams, too.

If nothing else, that sweet little thing sitting on the controls could still give him sweet memories of that kind.

-"So you are Megabyte. I have heard about you in the Super Computer"

The Super Computer? She was getting interesting.

-"I am Megabyte. And who are you?"

-"People call me Plasma."

Now, she was getting very interesting! Megabyte had heard about Plasma. Known and wanted throughout the Net, she was even more so than Mouse when he hired her. She is as much known for her crimes than her...libertine ways and made a bad name for herself in the Guardian Academy. She used to be a student there until her grades started falling. She couldn't keep her heads in the books and her hands out of male cadets pants, then she started to steal code from the guardians she slept with and their keytools. After a few "conquests", she got enough power to form portals at will between systems. She also got knowledge of many classified secrets. Knowing that, the Guardian Council couldn't let her compiled.

"-Are you all about revenge now, Megastud or do you still want to get into the Super Computer?"

"-Do you know a way I can get both, miss?"

"-Maybe I do, if you help me. ONLY if you help me."

"-Oh, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I abandoned a beautiful young lady like you, wouldn't I?"

The virus started flirting back at her. Good. Plasma ran her finger down his armor.

-"Feling kinky, virus?"

-"If you want me to."

Plasma took her finger off Megabyte's armor and put her tongue at the same spot. She was looking for a way to undo Megabyte's armor, with less and less subtlety. After a few nanos, she had to ask.

-"How do you take that thing off anyway?"

Megabyte was bummed. Every time he was with a female, he had wished there was a more erotic way to undo his armor protocol other that that button on his forearm panel that made it disappear all at once. He pushed it and the blue metal vanished, revealing the grey skin underneath. Of course, his real shape wasn't exactly like his armor. The traits of his muscles were smoother, less robot-like. Massive pecs and broad shoulders but wrapped in mortal skin covered in scars.

Full of compassion and not daring to ask where those came from, Plasma ran her long nails on Megabyte's abs and they met a darker, wedge-shaped area.

-"A little souvenir from Enzo Matrix."

He stood up to that slimeball, Matrix?

-"It turns me on. Show me a man with scars, and I'll show you a man tough enough to stand pain!" Plasma gently bit the damaged skin. It wasn't just the scar. She couldn't stop running her hands on his shoulders, on those strong arms of his, on his chest...

The virus's dick was still soft when he had lost his armor. It wasn't anymore. Not quite fully erect, just the way Plasma likes them; still a bit soft as she takes it in her mouth so she can feel it get harder between her lips.

Now let's warm up that slut so she'll give head like there's no tomorrow, Megabyte thought, still keeping his polite facade, even naked. He started running his long claws gently down her back and on her sweet, round ASCII. Oh, he couldn't wait to shove his large tool between those two cheeks! If only his hand had been long enough to reach her pussy! He could only slightly tickle it with one claw, running it slowly between her lips.

Suddenly, he put his other hand between her gorgeous tits and with a single stroke, he ripped her dress all the way down. Taken off guard, Plasma didn't expect her charms to be revealed to Megabyte that way. She wanted a chance to put on a little show.

His eyes glowed green. The virus liked what he saw! She had a narrow waist and d-cup breasts with small, dark pink nipples. How many guardians had their way with her? Now it would be his turn. Shreds of red fabric were still between his claws. He held his now fully erect nine-inch cock in his other hand.

-"Now, your Super Computer guardian cadets couldn't do that, couldn't they?"

-"With a guardian cadet, it would already be over by now"

-"At my age, it's just beginning!"

She wanted to show the virus how she could give head. She leaned and took the tip of his cock in her mouth, trying to fit as much of it as she could, massaging the rest with her hand and sucking. Hard.

-"Oh, who taught you to suck like that?" asked Megabyte, letting down his classy facade and sounding crude for a rare time in his life.

-"Your worst enemies, Meggy!", she thought with her mouth full.

But what a pity would it be to fuck that gorgeous little sprite without first showing her what a long virus tongue feels like! He pushed her head away so he could fully lay on the control panel. Plasma climbed on top of him, putting her high heel right on the face of a zombinome to push herself up, and Megabyte brought her ASCII over his face so she was on all fours with his cock in her mouth again while he ran his snake-like tongue up and down her shaved slit.

Oh, that was good. Plasma moaned loudly with the virus' dick in her mouth and Megabyte loved how that felt. Her slit was small and pink between her well-rounded thighs. Just the way he loved them; So small that looking at it, he could wonder it he wouldn't tear it to shreds by ramming his huge pecker in there. He toyed with her ASCII-hole with one claw, teasing it. Oh, was he going to fuck it open later! Her clit was getting bigger and bigger with every tongue stroke and as her pleasure grew, Plasma sucked harder and harder, until she got her mouth off his prick to work it on his balls.

That was too much for the virus! He shot his first load straight in her hair while she still had one of his nuts in her mouth.

Oh, spammit! Plasma though sprites that old can't come twice. Megabyte already did, and he didn't even have time to fuck her. She got off Megabyte, up on her feet again, with disappointment on her face.

-"Oh..."

-"What? Oh! I'm not done, yet, hehe!"

He brutally lifted Plasma off her feet and back on the control panel, just where he was just last nano, spread her legs brutally and shoved his large prick, still hard, in her tiny little twat.

Plasma screamed. That ultimate mix pleasure, pain and surprise we live for a billionth of a nano and spend long moments bobbing up and down the same cock trying to feel again. Every time Megabyte ran his dick inside her, Plasma's pussy gushed a bit more. Her juices were trickling on the controls and all around them, zombinomes were staring at the couple without seeing. Just enough for small erections to grow in their CPU uniform pants, not enough for them to act or to even try.

If Megabyte had ever fucked a pussy tighter, warmer, wetter than that, he didn't remember it.

Despite her famous promiscuity, Plasma wasn't the kind of woman to yell what she wanted to the man who was fucking her. She moved her hips against Megabyte's, wraped her legs around that tiny little butt she lusted after back at Al's, trying to speed up the stride but the virus was in full control. He got an evil pleasure knowing he was. For as long as she kept trying to take more of his shaft into herself, he backed off until there was only the tip of his dick in.

Plasma moaned with frustration then laid there, letting the virus have his way with her.

Good girl.

Megabyte's eyes narrowed and glowed brighter. He smiled and shoved it in again, all the way to the bottom, brutally, almost tearing through her womb. Plasma screamed out of a pain that had never made her feel so alive. Oh, more of that! Please! MORE!

The virus may have been controlling his stride, but she was the one controlling how tight she was and as a way to thank him for that, Plasma tightened her pussy as much as she could and this time it is the virus who moaned.

The tighter walls were more pleasurable to her, too. Plasma climaxed and spasms made her walls tighter than any voluntary movement ever could. It sent Megabyte over the edge and he unloaded what felt like gallons of cold, green cum deep into plasma's belly.

This time, Megabyte was the one disappointed. He was so into his pleasure that he came into her, leaving nothing for her ASCII! He wasn't expecting much from that bedhopping portal machine. If he didn't get to fuck her in the butt that time, there might not be a next time and he just wanted to have her that way.

While Plasma laid there, almost knocked out by her own pleasure, Megabyte crouched between her legs and started playing with her ASCII-hole while licking her clit. He dipped his finger into her cum-filled pussy-hole so he could use some of it as lubricant.

One finger first. Just one finger in, and it shocked Plasma out of her numbness. A finger that was almost as big as a regular sprite's penis. She didn't have it up there for too long. Megabyte didn't wanted to stretch her too much that way, he wanted her to feel enough pain as he inserted his dick. After a few nanos of ass-fingering, he was hard again. It was time to ravage her the way he wanted. At first, he only let the tip in, but he couldn't hold himself. He wanted to stretch her tiny butt hole! He pushed deeper until he was balls-deep in her ass and Plasma shrieked out of pain. She feared every move of the virus at first, until her chocolate flower stopped opposing any resistance to the virus' pecker. It was wide open for him to get in and out.

Plasma once again felt the pain that makes you feel alive. She slid two fingers inside her pussy, moving them in and out at the same pace as Megabyte's cock in her ASCII. She felt filled, delightfully filled, she could feel every movement of Megabyte's prick not only in her butt; in her chest, in her neck, in her throat. The pain was not enough to keep her from climaxing again and just after that, the virus shot more gushers of cum up deep in her bowels.

This time, it was too much. Megabyte collapsed on the floor, exhausted. As if all the energy in his body had left him with his cum. It was dripping now between Plasma's legs, oozing out of her pussy and wide open anus.

After a few nanos with both of them still lying on the floor, Mouse, Ray and Bob came bursting through a door while Andraia, Matrix and Dot came through another, well-armed and determined to take their Principal Office back.

Megabyte though he should have known! A diversion.

-"You did that to slow me down so they can catch me?"

Nonsense.

With an ego bigger than her boobs, Plasma was just glad to have six more men's eyes gazing at her naked body just after sex. With a simple gesture of her hand, she opened a Net portal just on the other side of Megabyte and they both ran it it.

A/N. This is it. Go on, add chapters. I challenge you!


End file.
